1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mobile coolers and more specifically to a cooler having wheels, a convertible sled or ski arrangement, compartments and cargo pockets for stowing accessory items, and a cylindrical umbrella holder for maintaining the umbrella during transport and use. The present invention includes a cooler container wherein the interior is partitioned to form a thermos containment portion and an ice cooler portion. An independent removable thermos is maintained within the thermos containment portion and has a pump spout extending through a recess in a cooler container sidewall to an exterior region thereof for dispensing the liquid stored therein. Molded compartments are located on the underside of the cooler lid for the storage of eating utensils, condiments and other such sundries. Snap ring ports are connected to the exterior sides of the cooler container and the topside of the cooler lid to provide an attachment means for removable cargo pockets that could hold items such as plates, cups, toys, lotions, towels, blankets, clothes and other such items that the user may desire to transport. The underside of the cooler container has unobtrusive recessed wheels and recesses for accepting a snap ring attachment means for securing the runner members to the cooler. A retractable handle is pivotally hinged to an inferior portion on a sidewall of the cooler container. The present invention further includes a cylindrical umbrella shaft retainer with a retaining knob to hold an umbrella in a raised position above the ground surface during transport and in place when imbedded in the sand or ground during use. An umbrella with a palm tree type awning could also be included.
Portable coolers are well known in the art and are often heavy when fully laden and difficult to carry, this has been addressed in the prior art by the addition of wheels or ski runners to such cooler devices but people going to a picnic, the beach or other such outings often have to bring bags containing other necessities that may be needed such as umbrellas, blankets, toys and the like which can be awkward or require several trips back and forth to the desired location. The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by introducing a portable cooler that can be easily transported over soft or rigid surfaces due to the combination of wheels and ski runner members. The plurality of cargo pockets, compartments and the umbrella holder allow a user to transport a great deal of beach or picnic supplies from one location to another relatively unencumbered.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous portable coolers have been provided in prior art. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,550 issued to Straughter H. Dungan on Aug. 6, 1968.
Another patent was issued to Kenneth J. Thorpe on May 22, 1984 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,378. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,475 was issued to Samuel R. Herrera on Mar. 25, 1986 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 10, 1987 to Richard A. Tarozzi et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,512. Another patent was issued on May 26, 1987 to Richard A. Tarozzi et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,484. Another patent was issued to Daniel R. Boville on Jul. 20, 1993 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,706 and one more patent was issued on Oct. 5, 1993 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,438 to Michael A. Rhaney et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,157 was issued to Michael Ciminelli et al. on Dec. 14, 1993 and another patent was issued to Joseph C. Dumoulin on Dec. 20, 1994. Still another patent was issued to Charles F. Mohr on Apr. 25, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,054,120. U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,591 was issued on May 23, 2000.
A portable compartmental container for outdoor use while fishing, at the beach or picnic ground. Suitable for transportation in trunk of user""s car. Has Two tightly closable compartments; a main compartment for ice, fish or the like, and a smaller auxiliary compartment for drinking water. This latter compartment is provided with a dispensing spigot.
An insulated chest for the storage and transportation of hot and cold foods to be carried as a backpack is disclosed. The chest has a hollow box-like body having four side walls, a bottom wall and top wall. There is a first opening in one of the side walls and a door adapted to be opened and closed is attached to the body so that it seals the opening when in a closed position. In the interior of the chest a removable divider is detachably connected to the side walls below the first opening. The chest can also have a second divider sealingly connected to the side walls in the interior of the chest, defining a liquid-holding chamber. A spigot mounted on a side wall extends through the side wall into the liquid-holding chamber. One of the walls has a second opening to the liquid-holding chamber, through which the chamber can be filled with liquid, and there are means for sealing the second opening.
A portable cooler or ice chest comprising a container for ice insulated on the sides with a drain and a base compartment with insulated recesses situated beneath the container. Adapted to fit in the recesses are closable bins for storage and cooling of beverages or items. The bins are separate from the container but not by insulation.
An improved portable cooler construction having a pair of recesses formed in opposing side walls that define with pivotally supported closure members additional cavities that will be maintained at a different temperature than the main cavity formed in the main body portion of the cooler and in which non-food articles may be stored and/or carried.

A portable cooler and removable lid therefor in which the lid is formed with a cavity for receiving articles and carrying them independently of the cooler body. A pivotally supported closure member is carried by the lid for closing its cavity and retaining articles within it.
In a container, e.g., a beach cooler, of the type having a pull handle and a pair of retractable wheels the improvement includes a pair of struts (one on either container side) and a pair of strut-positioned wheel assemblies, each mounted for pivoting movement. The U-shaped handle is linearly extensible and retractable and has two arms, each of which includes a cam-like surface. Each such surface bears against a strut for pivoting the wheels between extended and retracted positions, respectively, when the handle is extended or retracted.

A mobile cooler including a compartment having pivotable wheels and a handle assembly for pulling the cooler. A pair of wheel assemblies individually pivot within recesses in the cooler from a raised to a lowered position. In the lowered position the cooler can be transported over smooth or uneven terrain. The handle telescopes partly into the compartment, and partly folds down by a pair of hinges to fit within recesses in the compartment lid. The handle length can be adjusted to suit the user.
An insulated beach box in which ice, beverages and various other food products may be placed with the ice maintaining the beverages and food products at a cold and fresh condition even though the beach box is placed on the beach where it may be relatively hot. The beach box includes structural features and attachments which enables the box to be effectively used as a beach chair having a seat back pivotally connected thereto which forms a pull handle when oriented generally in perpendicular relation to the top of the box which forms a seat. The box includes wheels and a rounded corner surface generally in alignment with the seat back which enables the device to be easily pulled over a hard surface by using the wheels and over sand by using the curved corner and adjacent surfaces of the box to facilitate the beach box being pulled to a desired site. The seat back includes pockets for storage of various items and is pivotally supported from the box to enable the seat back to be pivoted forwardly to a generally horizontal position to enable the beach box to be carried by the use of end handles or stored. The seat back also provides an effective support for an optional umbrella which can be detachable clamped thereto and enables various other items that may be carried to or from the beach to be supported by placing them against the upper surface of the seat and the front surface of the seat back with such items being strapped in position if desired.
A cooler container having a rectangular configuration, each lower corner of the container having a recess. Also provided is a lid with a hinge. A latch is secured to the lid and side wall opposite from the hinge. A plurality of wheels are, each supported within a recess of the container, each wheel having a rod each with an upper end and an associated shaft for pivotally securing the rod to the container, the lower end of each rod being provided with an axle supporting a wheel and an axially reciprocable pin secured to the rod at an intermediate location, the rod being adapted to pivot to an elevated orientation wherein the rod and wheel are totally located within the recess and a lower orientation wherein the rod extends generally vertically with the wheel at a location beneath the cooler for effecting the rolling movement of the container, the recess being formed with a pair of apertures adapted to receive the reciprocable pin, the reciprocable pin being positioned in the lower recess to secure the rod and wheel in the operative rolling orientation and with the pin receivable in the lateral off-set recess for securing the pin, rod and wheel in the stored condition, the reciprocable pin being spring urged into contact with one of the recesses.
A convertible sled arrangement 10 for transporting a cooler 100 to and from a beach wherein the arrangement includes a framework unit 11 dimensioned to receive and support a cooler 100 relative to a pair of runner members 30 operatively associated with the framework unit 11; wherein, each of the runner members 30 is provided with a roller assembly 40 that is adapted to be extended and retracted relative to the runner members 30 to provide either a rolling or a sliding transport of the cooler 100 over different terrain.
While these portable coolers may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses an insulated cooler having ski runners and wheels in combination for mobility for attachment to the underside of the cooler body. The cooler also has an interior partition to form a thermos container portion and an ice cooler portion. A removable thermos with cap and pump spout are disclosed which pump spout extends through a recess in one sidewall of the cooler body. Molded compartments are located on the underside of the cooler lid for storage of various items. Cargo netting is attached to the side of the cooler with snap ring ports which also can hold various items. The underside of the cooler contains recessed wheel wells for receiving the wheels which are attached with retaining pins into mounting holes on the underside of the cooler body. Also disclosed is a umbrella retainer bracket for holding an umbrella shaft using a retaining knob in such a way that the point of the umbrella can be inserted into the sand or ground so as to hold the present invention in a stable position.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a portable cooler with wheels and ski runner members for transporting cooler and cargo over various types of terrain.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a portable cooler with detachable cargo pockets, a palm tree umbrella and an umbrella retaining means.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a portable cooler having a interior partitioned into a food storage compartment and a thermos compartment and further having a removable thermos that is retained therein with said thermos having a pump spout that extends through a recess in the cooler sidewall to an exterior portion of said cooler for the dispensing of liquid contained therein.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a portable cooler having molded compartments located in the underside of the cooler lid for the storage of eating utensils and condiments.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable cooler with detachable cargo pockets for the storage of other accessory items.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable cooler that is economical in cost to manufacture.
Further objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
To the accomplishments of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described in the appended claims.